


my love, again

by Sanemsie



Category: Emma (2020), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Morning After, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanemsie/pseuds/Sanemsie
Summary: "She awakens trapped under a heavy arm to the shadow of his eyelashes cast on his cheeks and a dusting of freckles over pale, golden skin"---Mr. Knightley and Emma share their first morning together
Relationships: George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 11
Kudos: 345





	my love, again

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I have no idea what this is I just loved this movie SO SO SO much
> 
> (Also I was kind of sad they didn't use that one iconic line that I'm sure you'll recognize)

Emma wakes up slowly as the early-morning light filters through the window behind her, vaguely aware of a dull ache of her body and a warm weight encompassing her.

She awakens trapped under a heavy arm to the shadow of his eyelashes cast on his cheeks and a dusting of freckles over pale, golden skin

He snores a little, softly, and she can’t help but think him beautiful in this light, a mess of limbs and sheets and soft parted lips 

Happiness comes to her then-- a languid kind of happiness that overtakes her slowly yet all at once and she smiles, raises up her fingertips to trace the curved line of his brow

“I can _feel_ you watching me, Emma” comes his groggy, baritone voice

It's even deeper like this, muddled with sleep, and it makes her cheeks color with something, as it vibrates between them. She doesn’t get to say anything back because then his eyes flutter open and anything she could have said gets lost within them.

How many times had she met his eyes before? Thousands, surely-- in anger, in jest, in the banality of polite conversation- and although she's never seen the sea, she imagines it cannot be any bluer than his gaze, or even half as brilliant

She laughs then, softly, from happiness and from the awkwardness that comes from waking up beside someone for the first time. 

He glances over at her for a moment, still blinking to rid himself of sleep before shuffling around the arm that's draped around her to pull her tighter to him

She giggles again, from the tickle at her side and from the wonderful feeling of his bare skin pressed against her own

“May I ask what amuses you so?”

She can feel the bottom of his naked foot sliding down her calf as he shifts on his side to get a better look at her

She wonders then what he sees-- _who he sees_

Perhaps he sees an insolent girl he grew to love, vain and high handed, with no regard for others emotions--

Although, she knows she's always been more than that, even if she’s forgotten it here and there. She also knows that with him, she is only the best of herself

She wants to tell him as much, wants to tell him that when she’d said that she would never marry, perhaps she already knew she would never love another but him

Instead, she looks up at his eyes creased with a smile 

“My dearest Mr. Knightly” she says quietly, borrowing from something he’d said to her before “I have always loved you--and now, I fear, _every day more_ ”

His hand trembles, as he reaches up to trace the smile on her own face, his eyes bright with something like tears of complete happiness

“My dearest Emma” he plays along, huffing a breath of amusement “I do not presume to be a perfect man” he tells her, pausing to entangle his finger with a golden leftover curl “but then perhaps it is our imperfections that make us so perfect for eachother”

She scrunches her nose at him in agreement and in love 

He kisses her then, slow and sweet and he tastes like the sunshine that slants through the window 


End file.
